The present invention relates to a jog switch with a cursor switch, and in more detail, to a jog switch in which selection by the jog switch may be confirmed by a switch with a cursor function.
Jog switches conventionally emit pulse signals according to the rotation of the rotor by rotating a jog dial, and the switching action is carried out by detecting the rotary angle from the pulse signals.
A conventional jog switch 100 shown in FIG. 5 is composed of a jog dial 101 implemented on a printed board PCB, and is rotatably mounted to the printed board. Further, behind the jog dial 101 on the printed board, a jog action detector 102 which can detect the direction and angle of rotation is disposed.
Still further, an opening 103 is disposed in the center of the jog dial 101 in a doughnut shape and a push type center switch 104 is disposed in the opening. The push type center switch 104 includes a switch part 104a, which is implemented on the printed board PCB, right under the opening 103, and a push button part 104b, which activates the switch part 104a and is located on top of the switch part 104a that is in the opening 103.
In the conventional jog switch 100 composed as described above, the jog action detector 102 detects the rotating direction and angle and outputs this information as pulse signals upon rotating the jog dial 101.
The predetermined operation with the jog dial 101 is finished when, for example, a cursor on a display reaches to a desired position being moved by the pulse signals generated from the direction and angle of rotation of the jog dial 102 by the rotation of the jog dial 102, and then the operator presses the center switch 104 confirming the indication by the jog dial 101 to execute the operation of the jog dial 101. Of course, other actions executed by the jog dial 101 to confirm the position and the like may be executed using switches other than the center switch 104 (not shown).
However, in using the jog switch 100 shown in the conventional example, it is necessary to release the finger rotating the jog dial 101 to operate the center switch or other switch (not shown) or the like, when the operation of the jog dial 101 is finished. Thus, in a operation which requires precision of rotating action of the jog dial 101, there has been a problem of deviating from the desired rotation of the jog dial 101 on releasing the finger from the jog dial 101, and the execution of the predetermined operation is impossible or difficult.
Further, at least the conventional jog switch 100 is required to have a confirmation switch such as the center switch 104 and the like, and there is a problem of needing an extra space for the confirmation switch on the operation panel when implementing in a small remote control device.